joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The True Dreamer of Dreamers (The Sleeping Maiden)
'Summary' / Backstory |-|Brooke(Male)= |-|Brooke(Alt.Female)= The Dreamer of Dreamers '('Brooke) is actually the true Main Protagonist of The Dreaming Maiden , revealing in a mega twist of sorts that the pagan Main Antagonist is not the True Dreamer whatsoever, and that the True Dreamer of all the Dreamers, in which a infinite hierarchie of inaccesssible cardinals of dreams within dreams take place, is actually a small boy who has know idea the endless amount of inaccessible cardinals of endless infinite^'s of dreaming hierarchies [ the lowest amongst them being The Dreaming Girl ] continuously spawn and re-create after their unaware mind subcnonsciously re-creates them. They was revealed to be such at the very end of The Dreaming Maiden verse, after the first "Dreaming Girl" and "Future Matthew" offically meet in that Dreaming Girl's Dreamscape . They is a mutant of obviously incredible power and potential usage , despite not being known to be such by their family due to the nature of their abilities not being known to them , or able to be detected as for the most part they are still dormant and have not been consciously used by the child in question . Despite such, this child's powers shouldn't be underestimated by any reasons whatsoever, especially when fighting the child within their dreams, in which their latent powers can be fully utilized . The dreaming has been going on for many years inside the childlike, yet godlike mind of Brooke Murphy, the Dreamer of Dreamers . Ever since then, no one could tell him why he became nigh-silent , traumatized, scared and timid at nearly everything and anything that came around them . The Child's nightmares didn't neccessarily go away. They incarnated into a being that incarnated the darkness within it's dreams, what caused her to go silent. Due to it's dreaming abilities, this being was completely sentient, and desired only one thing : To have full control over the abilities Brooke possessed. So, it disguised itself as a young boy trying to speak with Brooke and gain it's trust, unnoticed to be a malevolent entity. Once thoroughly tricked, the entity managed to successfully utilize Brooke's powers... And it succeeded. The entity became a monster of unsurpassed powers and abilities only ever dreamed of , that couldn't be gained no matter how high-end on the pedestal you sat. Mortality or being above such concepts shouldn't really matter to such a being with such awe strength , but malice and destruction is all it craved for regardless of the contradictions. The Child known as Brooke, was sedated within the body of the Malice-FIlled Dark Entity, haunted by neverending nightmares that caused it to twist and turn with uncomfortable horror for the rest of eternity . Other worlds beckoned the entity, and the entity answered with earnest . SO, with the untold powers of Brooke, he used his mere thought to teleport world to world, burning it down, causing untold carnage wherever he went. No one was safe, nothing was sacred, nothing was unbeatable . He then met a world traveler, who wanted a challenge just as much as he did. He was a cocky little brat, but he liked that . The stranger started with blows of fury that would annihilate the avrage warrior, and even the strongest known throughout all of FANDOM history and beyond , then multiplied to any exaggerated high-end [ any and all levels of loopings of infinity, any exaggerated made-up tiering system for specific joke-characters, etc] , whether involving joke-tiers, the entire Joke-Battles wikia combined, or a combination of all three. All it did was interest him, and with a swipe of his hand, the strange disintegrated before him. The Entity, if it even had a mouth, woould frown at the spectacle played before him. It was like a God eyeing a mortal for trying to throw a feather at him , and likely immeasurably worse. The Entity, the embodiment of everything negative and horrible, terror incarnated : Wasn't at all satisfied with such a pathetic attempt at resistance. He wanted something more. Something that could theoretically challenge him. World order, or destruction without meaning wasn't his forte. What was it... Well.... ~To Be Continued~ Personality |-|Brooke(Male)= |-|Brooke(Alt.Female)= Brooke is very much considered a 'scaredy cat' and exaggeratedly timid young child, they usually tries their best to avoid any sort of brawls with those as young as they is . They doesn't believe them is anyone special to dormancy , and even if this wasn't the case, their powers wouldn't be utilized for any evil intent, and has the true heart of a pacifist through and through , despite paradoxically having one heck of a anger if utilized, which is rare to successfully accomplish. Traditionally, Brooke is considered to be quite the silent little child to most who just come in contact with them, due to it's immeasurably shy nature and fear of others, as well as personal trauma stemming from being subconsciously traumatized by the dreams they had, even though they doesn't exactly remember them. It is hard to even hear a peep out of it , and at best can only mutter one word, and even then that is only to those they holds dear to their being. The majority of the time however they will write down their response and show it to others. 'Powers and Stats' |-|Brooke(Male)= |-|Brooke(Alt.Female)= Tier: Unknown ''' '''Name: Brooke "Mackenzie" Murphy Origin: ''The Sleeping Maiden'' Gender: Male/Female (Depending on the variation picked) Age: 7 Classification: '''Unknown '''Powers and Abilities: All the abilities those in his dream possess Attack Potency: Unknown '( With the merest , most casual afterthought , the Guardians created the "True Omni-Dream Reality" , in which entities such as 'The Dreaming Girl , is merely the bottom of a endless infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals of dreaming hierarchies in comparison, contained within what is known to be "The True Omni-Dream Reality " , in which infinite repetitions of said hierarchies replicated another infinite^'s of infinite^'s of said hierarchies continue every moment endlessly , in which the True Dreaming Guardians , who view all of the forementioned dreaming hierarchies, in the same way the Dreaming Girl views those subconsciously who cannot affect any quantity of numerical values . If they are not careful whatsoever, their dream could be completely enveloping in a mere moment . These hierarchies are made real only via the presence of these Omni-Dream Guardians, as even merely their aspects existing within the dream [ who are unfathomably weaker than the Guardians themselves ] would envelop all dream hierarchies to be and completely destroy them . ) l Unknown '( The Subconsciousness regulates the Dream completely , and are above the Guardians as they are above the Omni-Dream Reality ) l '''Unknown '( The True Omni-Dream Reality, along with the Guardians and the Subconsciousness, are re-created merely by Brooke sleeping , and destroyed by Brooke merely awakening . ) '''Speed: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: 'Unknown l Unknown l Unknown ''Durability: '''Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown ''Range: '''Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Intelligence: Average ''' Note: * Brooke is ambiguous in terms of gender. It can honestly be male or female. * Brooke is, without a doubt, the strongest character I have, even when merely referring to the Guardians only. '''Key: True Omni-Dream Guardians l Dreaming Aspects l Subconsciousness l Base l Daydreamer Category:Blog posts